Air
by K.Henderson
Summary: Edward arrives to the town of Sky for a chance to live alone. He meets a child who mistakes him as her brother. A story 1000 years old begins to unfold! Abraxas Malfoy and Cedric Diggory meet in 1951 and what does Ephraim Black have to do with anything?


**_Children walk along the summer railway tracks..._**

**_...exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind..._**

**_...we place in the distance the days of our childhood..._**

**_...we place in our hands hope that springs forth._**

**AIR**

The summer air is humid and filled with the scent of sea water and sand as I find myself wandering in the glittering sun alone. To my left I see the shimmering ocean and in it's horizon. There is a solitary figure, a fisherman's boat, bobbing in the blue waves and overhead seagulls squawking loudly for any small bit of fish they could swipe off the deck. It is a beautiful image, one that I have seen countless times in my long life and despite the blazing sun that I should hide from I find it refreshing. There is no sense of doom, no sense that these humans will be horrified by the glittering of my skin. This village has hosted my kind before without care or so much as an awkward glance.

They knew I meant no harm so it was fine to be out in the blazing sun and I wondered again to myself why my 'father' had not brought my family here instead. It would have saved the lot of us the trouble of everything that had happened, of meeting her and losing her and watching her with him.

A group of children run past me on both sides, they are running quickly to catch a show on television, one that their minds scream is a fantastic adventure. I try to hold onto the glimmer of thought that the children bestowed apon me, the tall man with a sword strapped to his side with fiery long red hair-rather think of that then see Bella's face in my mind and then connect it with the memory of the last night I laid eyes on her.

Bella and Newton.

Bella leaving me for Newton.

It is rather laughable now. I had wanted her to live a long human life and now she was living happily with someone that she and I had both had mutual disdain. It was not that she settled for Mike, not really, it was what he could give her and what I could not. I still remember how it started; the change in her eyes whenever she looked at me and her smiles became less frequent. Despite that we could make love, although slightly restrained, she didn't want me to touch her.

_'I just...I want to be alone while I sleep tonight. Just for tonight...! I promise.'_

Then it turned into two night then three then ten and then one year passed and still she slept alone. I should have seen it I suposse, her selfish nature was beginning to shine through and now she wanted more then what I was able to give and yes it was alright for her to want those things and to want me too.

I just refused to give in.

_'I want a baby Edward! I love you I really do it's just...'_

_'Just what Bella?'_

_'It's just that I have this feeling inside of me, right here right in this place that is missing something and I see everyone else with their kids and I...I want us to be able to raise a child to have one of our own.'_ Her hand was bellow her belly button and her eyes were shimmering with frustration and tears.

_'Then we'll adopt. This is hardly the challenge you are making it to be Bella, I don't see why you are so upset with me. Of course I would love to have children with you. As if I could deny you anything!'_

_'I don't want to adopt. I want one of our own!'_

And that is when the light faded completely in her eyes when she looked at me...

_'Absolutley not!'_

...that was the day she decided that she didn't love me enough to stay with me unless we had a child, a biological child, together. It would have killed her, she and I had known that but regardless she was willing to take the risk. That was how much she wanted a child with me. I was not willing to lose her nor was I hopeful to have a child, a monster, growing in her belly. I had stormed out of the house and had gone in the direction of the forest to our meadow to mull things over. I watched as the stars began to disappear from view and the dark blanket of night gave way to lighter shades of orange and purple and blue as the sun began to rise, I had stayed out the entire night thinking of what I could possibly say to her. It was time to return to her, I thought, time to tell her that I would not kill her and that there must be another way.

When I returned home she was gone, her things were gone and left in her place on her pillow a note waited for me to read.

_'I'm going to stay with my father. Don't you dare come to find me. I don't know what to do and honestly I can't even imagine forgiving you for denying me what it is I want the most to share with you. I know that it's dangerous but it is something I want. Remember when you said that you wanted me to have a human life, I can't exactly remember word for word but that was what you said and denying me a baby with my husband is denying me that small portion of normalcy that you so wanted me to have. We'll talk when I decide to forgive you enough to call, ok. I'm not angry more then I am a bit upset. I'll call you soon. -Bella'_

It was one month later that the divorce papers were sent to me, her signature sloppy, written in slight curling text. 'Isabella Swan'. I had stared at the papers for a long while trying to grasp what was happening and even allowing myself to almost lash out but really, I couldn't move. She was leaving me, she was moving on with her normal human life without me and the evidence that I now didn't matter lay within my own hands written on paper. **Irreconcilable differences.**

My heart then and now is broken into thousands of pieces.

_'Maybe you should go and talk to her.'_ Alice had said in her bird song voice. I had been staying in the family home for a long while after I had received the papers, unable to look upon the house my 'wife' and I had called home. Four months had passed since I had gotten the divorce papers and I had not seen her once.

_'And say what, Alice? That I am so sorry for not wanting to implant in her something that would brake her insides? I refuse to give into her childishness! She knew the day she married me that we could not, would not have biological children. It was what she and I both agreed upon.'_

_'But maybe if you just give in, maybe if you have this child with her and be extra careful then maybe it will be a blessing. A miracle even.'_

_'No.'_

I had not spoken to Alice again after that, I could not even look at her-her mind had said enough so that I was satisfied without so much as hearing her voice again._ 'Bella misses you. Bella wants to have a baby because she loves you. Bella wants a normal life that you can't give her.'_

Rosalie was happy enough to see the shadow of Bella gone from our lives. She understood what had happened and had known that it would have been an issue all along. I wish she had warned me but then, would I have even listened? No, I don't imagine that I would.

_'She is childish because she is a child. You can't hide the truth of your age nor could she hide hers from me. Bella loved the idea of being loved by some immortal beauty that everyone else wanted. She loved the challenge of you because she was tired of her life, you were a shiney little flute that lost it's enchantment the moment you decided to think for yourself and not give in.'_

_'It doesn't make her a bad person, she did love you after all but she was more in love with the idea of being loved by a vampire and not the person you are. She wants a beautiful baby to carry on her hip that just screams_ 'Edward and Bella's' _because that is the type of person she is.'_

_'She's a selfish human with no thoughts of anything but her own.'_

"Excuse me."

"Hm?"

I look down, drawn away from my thoughts by a small voice. It's soft like Alice's but younger, so much younger like a child's voice and what a child she is. Soft brown curls frame her round olive face in uneven curls. Her eyes are gray and wide as she looks up at me with a smile on her freckled face and her blue dress billows around her small sandal encased feet.

"Are you my Diggy? You look an whole lot like my Diggy." She says in her sing song voice. Her mind is calling out to me in some song- 'Diggy Diggy Diggy's come back home' and I find my stomach figuratively 'churning'.

'No.'

'But you look so much like my Diggy.' She says. ''Cept your eyes are so gold and your face is so white!'

"Oh?"

"Yeah! It's really really pretty just like my Diggy."

"And who is this Diggy?"

Before she can answer a woman calls out to her and the child runs from me towards her. The woman is looking at me apologetically, she thinks that the child has bothered me. _'Goodness Aya you shouldn't run to strangers! Especially a vampire. Doesn't matter if he is tamed-he might just eat you!'_ The woman thinks, but it isn't with worry it's in amusement. Of course she doesn't think that I would eat the child.

She wants me to go after the child, not to eat she wants me to inquire about her, so that she can properly introduce herself to me so I make my way towards them. The woman's brown hair is sprinkled with grey and the crows feet at the corners of her brown oval shaped eyes give away that she is quite old. Sixty perhaps and very attractive for her age-she looks not a day over forty.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who this charming child is?" I ask with a mock bow making the woman blush and the child giggle behind her small hand.

"Oh? Why this is Aya." The woman says in a soft voice. "And I am Tohno Minagi."

"Ms. Tohno may I ask, who is this 'Diggy' that Aya is looking for? She seems to think we look very much alike."

Minagi's eye widen as she looks at me and this time it seems that she is looking deeper. I can see the changes in her aged face in the three seconds she stares on in silence and her mind is racing with thoughts, thoughts that I can hear clear as any bell and glimmers of memories I can see faded like an old photograph.

_'Yes I see it now, in those pictures...it's Cedric he looks just like Cedric! Aya's brother isn't dead it is him!'_

And then the images. A boy with unruly hair like my own only brown and eyes as gray as a sky on a rainy day. A smile crooked like mine and a face exact but it's different. His skin is sun kissed and his eyes are warm and almost kind. He is smiling and holding his sister who looks nothing like him. I wonder if they are really related.

_'It's Cedric Diggory!'_

But Cedric Diggory is dead.

* * *

SO THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF AIR-BASED SLIGHTLY OFF OF AIR (the tv show and manga)

THE CHARACTERS OF AIR WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE BUT AS MINOR CHARACTERS AS YOU CAN TELL THEY WOULD BE RATHER OLD. MINAGI IS SIXTY FIVE YEARS OLD SO THAT WOULD MAKE KANO KIRISHIMA ABOUT SIXTY FOUR. KANO'S SISTER IS DEAD (OLD AGE). HARUKO, MISUZU'S ADOPTIVE MOTHER IS ALSO DEAD.

YOU MUST BE WONDERING HOW HP WILL FIT IN ALL OF THIS? AND THE TIME LINE? WELL THIS IS AN AU IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE TIME LINE AT ALL. AND I KNOW THAT CEDRIC HAD NO SIBLING...THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER. WHICH WILL ONLY BE POSTED WHEN I HAVE AT LEAST FOUR REVIEWS. I DO NOT LIKE FLAMES SO IF YOU COULD BE SO KIND AS TO NOT FLAME ME THEN THAT WOULD BE NICE.

REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL FINISH THIS!


End file.
